


¿Le ruego me disculpe?

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: ¿Perdón? ¿Le ruego me disculpe? ¿Podría repetir?Palabras que en realidad significan: " Repite eso si tienes...."





	¿Le ruego me disculpe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InnerSpectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/gifts).



> Todo es de Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss. Excepto la maravillosa portada, que es de InnerSpectrum.  
> En el grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our división, InnerSpectrum compartió una imagen con la leyenda " ¿Le pido perdón? Significa en inglés: Repite eso, maldito hijo...", Y surgió esto.  
> Gracias por la imagen.

 

Estaba acabado.   
Anthea lo sabía. Sally lo sabía. Sherlock lo sabía. John Watson lo sabía. El superintendente lo sabía. Demonios, ¡hasta Anderson lo sabía!   
El único que no parecía darse cuenta de lo acabado que estaba era el propio Dimmock.  
Habían estado trabajando en una operación conjunta, el equipo de Mycroft, un pequeño número de agentes de Yard, a los que el DI Dimmock fue invitado a unirse, Sherlock y John. La misión había terminado, estaban atando los últimos cabos sobre lo que le dirían a la prensa y cuándo.   
Todo iba bien.   
Greg salió de la sala de juntas para atender una llamada y Anderson propuso salir a tomar una copa para celebrar el éxito de la misión.   
Y fue entonces cuando Dimmock decidió auto-inmolarse.  
\- Sally, ¿crees que Greg se nos unirá? Estaba pensando... Bueno, me dijeron que estaba saliendo con un tipo, pero aparentemente está muy ocupado, así que pensé que después de un par de copas no sería difícil para mí... Bueno, ya sabes, convencerlo para pasar un buen rato en mi casa después .....  
El tiempo pareció relantizarse, la temperatura bajó un par de grados, Mycroft Holmes levantó la vista y ladeó la cabeza. Todos aguantaron la respiración. Todos excepto Dimmock, que seguía sonriendo estúpidamente sin comprender la expresión de Sally.  
John se aclaró la garganta, Sherlock sonrió y se instaló en un rincón, listo para disfrutar del espectáculo, Anderson salió hacía morgue, por si acaso necesitaba espacio para otro cadáver, Sally pensó que era una lástima, qué Dimmock era un buen compañero, y se preguntó si podría apropiarse de algunos objetos que el detective tenía en su escritorio, no los iba a necesitar.   
Anthea miró su teléfono, buscando qué comisarías de policía de Alaska o Siria podrían estar necesitando personal, el superintendente fue a su oficina, preguntándose a quién iba a ascender para el próximo puesto vacante de DI.  
Mycroft se irguio en toda su altura, entrecerrando los ojos:  
\- ¿ Le ruego me disculpe?


End file.
